There exists a grommet also called as a pin grommet constituted of a shaft body and a main body into which the shaft body is pressed. Such a grommet has a configuration in which the shaft body is pressed into the main body from a state where a leg of the main body is inserted into a through hole formed in a fixed object, thereby spreading the leg to fix the fixed object.
There is proposed a grommet in which its leg has two different spread points pressed by a pressing portion of a pin through insertion of the pin (shaft body) into the leg of the grommet (main body) (refer to Patent literature 1). In such a grommet, while the leg is being elastically deformed at the spread point on its front end side, the leg starts to be elastically deformed at the spread point on its bottom end side. Thus, the pressure resistance of the pin onto the grommet cannot be sufficiently reduced. FIG. 15 shows the concept. In FIG. 15, a horizontal axis represents a pin pressing stroke, and the stroke becomes larger toward the right. A vertical axis represents a pressure resistance. In FIG. 15, a dot-and-dash line shows a pressure resistance deemed to be caused by the leg having the spread point on its front end side, a broken line shows a pressure resistance deemed to be caused by the leg having the spread point on its bottom end side, and a solid line shows a combined resistance of the two resistances.